Un último sueño
by LaChicaRiddle
Summary: Severus agonizaba en el embarcadero, la fiel serpiente de Voldemort lo dejó moribundo. Se resistía a dejarse vencer por el sueño, tenía miedo, miedo a lo que fuera a pasar, sin embargo agotado por el esfuerzo se permitió cerrar los ojos. -Sev- Una voz lejana y familiar lo llamaba –Sev- -¿Lily?-


**Bien, saludos aqui tengo una nueva historia sobre estos personajes de los cuales jamás había escrito, lo hice para un concurso en un grupo de fb.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Un último sueño…**

By LaChicaRiddle

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

 **Capítulo único**

 _-¿Duele morir?- preguntó Harry a su padrino_

 _-Es como quedarse dormido- contestó este_

 **o-o**

Severus Snape se encontraba recargado sobre una de las paredes del embarcadero agonizante, Nagini la fiel serpiente de Voldemort lo atacó, la sangre emanaba a chorros de su cuello. Era de su conocimiento que no duraría mucho, se lamentaba no poder cumplir con el último encargo de Dumbledore. Un enorme cansancio se apoderaba de él, los parpados le pesaban y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Se resistía a dejarse vencer por el sueño, tenía miedo, miedo a lo que fuera a pasar, sin embargo agotado por el esfuerzo se permitió cerrar los ojos.

-Sev- Una voz lejana y familiar lo llamaba –Sev-

-¿Lily?- dijo e inmediatamente sus pupilas buscaban el lugar de origen de aquel sonido. Ya no estaba en la casa de las barcas y mucho menos se encontraban aquellas heridas en su cuello. El lugar donde se hallaba era un jardín con un hermoso lago rodeado de arboles, era aquel en el cual pasó su infancia al lado de Lily Evans.

Ahí estaba ella, caminaba hacia él…

-Sev, es bueno verte- esbozó sonriendo

-Lily- susurró incrédulo, no podía ser cierto. La pelirroja estaba tan hermosa como siempre, como la última vez que la vio con vida. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella y agachó el rostro avergonzado, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no se sentía digno.

Ella se arrodilló frente a su amigo –Sev, tranquilo, todo está bien- tomó su rostro, encontrándose con un hombre atormentado, con aquel que lleva una carga tan pesada en su alma que no es capaz de sonreír más.

Su amiga lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo condujo al lugar donde antes estaba sentada.

-Lily…yo…- el profesor muchas veces había imaginado el momento en el que se rencontrara con ella, tenía tantas cosas que decir pero justo ahora nada lograba Salir de su boca.

Los pequeños botones comenzaron a florecer mágicamente como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños.

-Siempre fuiste una bruja excepcional- dijo él

-¿Aun siendo una sangre sucia?- lo miró y la expresión del hombre se turbó, escucharla decir eso era como oprimir su corazón. No pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada y la desvió. Si lo mencionó, fue en un arranque de enojo en su juventud y segundos después de hacerlo se arrepintió, sin embargo jamás tuvo la oportunidad para disculparse. Se enfocó de nuevo en ella…

-No sabes como me lamento por haber pronunciado semejante insulto, era un muchacho tonto e influenciable…- suspiró derrotado

-Te doy la razón, fuiste un tonto, no por decir eso, porque se que no eras tú sino tu enojo hablando, pero lo que si me dolió fue que terminaras nuestra amistad-

 _El hubiera_ no existe, pero sin en el remoto caso se pudiera cambiar lo sucedido, ¿Qué crees que _hubiera_ pasado? Estas interrogantes inundaban la mente del hombre…

Tal vez su amistad se _hubiera_ mantenido tan sólida como una roca permitiendo ser algo más y probablemente sus destinos _hubieran_ estado entrelazados siempre. Sin embargo el solo pensar esto lo dañaba, pues él se dio cuenta antes que nadie y que de ellos mismos de esas miradas furtivas entre Lily y James. Muchos dirían que fue un cobarde al no luchar por ella, pero ¿cómo luchas por algo que está perdido desde un principio?

La decepción y la ira lo cegó, buscando consuelo en los ideales de un Lord que prometía grandes cosas. Decisiones de las cuales posteriormente se arrepintió, no obstante era demasiado tarde, el destino de su entrañable amiga estaba marcado por la muerte. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de evitarlo pero todo fue en vano, esa noche de octubre la encontró sin vida tendida en el suelo. Se culpó enormemente por aquella tragedia durante mucho tiempo y más cuando observaba esos mismos ojos en aquel chico, si a caso _hubiera_ hecho algo más… pero lamentablemente el _hubiera_ no existe.

-Lo siento, sabes que hay demasiadas cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso-

-Sev, todos cometemos errores porque somos humanos, reconocerlos y afrontarlos es lo que nos hace las personas que somos…- tomó su mano sobresaltando a su amigo -…no te culpes de nada, has sido muy valiente-

-Eso no es cierto, ¡he sido cobarde!- manifestó molesto consigo mismo deshaciéndose del agarre

-¿A quien llamas cobarde?...- lo confrontó-… ¿al hombre que arriesgó su vida para alertarnos de los planes de Voldemort?...-

-Fallé…- murmuró interrumpiéndola

-Claro que no, porque gracias a ello Harry pudo vivir y se que todo este tiempo has cuidado de él, aunque lo niegues. Además has sido fundamental para que esta guerra pueda llegar a su fin. Sin ti no nada hubiera sido posible-

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, Snape aun trataba de digerir todo lo dicho por su amiga, sus palabras calmaron toda esa angustia que lo torturaba. Era verdad, sus desaciertos lo acompañaron siempre, no obstante a partir de ahí trató de hacer lo mejor posible, no podía dar marcha atrás pero siempre trató de resarcir el daño.

-Lily, necesito que digas que me perdonas, se que no lo merezco…-

-Pensé que eso había quedado claro, pero si quieres escucharlo… te perdono Sev, lo hice desde el primer momento en que te comportaste como un tonto- él sonrió y ella lo siguió

-Gracias, ahora puedo irme tranquilo a donde quiera que vaya-

La pelirroja miró hacia arriba para luego centrase en Severus – Aun hay algo más que debes hacer y cuando lo hagas muéstrale nuestros recuerdos, enséñale que has sido tú quien siempre ha estado ahí-

-No lo creo-

-Sev, necesito que Harry cambie la idea que tiene de ti, debe conocer al verdadero hombre que eres, ¿lo harás?…- el pelinegro se iba a negar -… ¿puedes prometérmelo?-

¿Cómo decirle que no? – Está bien-

Poco a poco, los arboles, el lago y demás componentes del paisaje se desvanecían. Ellos se pusieron en pie.

Lily se colocó frente a su amigo -Es hora Sev, debes cumplir lo que prometiste-

-¿Te veré de nuevo?-

-Siempre- la pelirroja besó su mejilla antes de desaparecer

El hombre cerró los parpados absorto ante tal gesto, ahora contaba con la fuerza suficiente para lo que viniera. Al abrir los ojos se topó con esa mirada esmeralda pero ahora en un muchacho azabache que trataba de contener la hemorragia de su cuello, se le notaba angustiado.

No sabía si lo que pasó hace unos instantes era solo un sueño, un producto de su mente para darle el consuelo que tanto ansiaba. Realmente no existía un explicación lógica. Lo único real era la paz y tranquilidad que sentía en su alma.

Unas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por su mejilla…

-Tómalas- pidió a Harry

-Profesor…- Él lo hizo ayudado por Hermione

Su promesa con Lily y Albus estaba saldada. El aire le faltaba, sabía que su vida estaba llegando a su fin, pero la última imagen que quería en su memoria antes de irse, eran esos ojos esmeralda.

-Mírame- le solicitó al azabache. Esa mirada la llevaría consigo siempre.

Soltó su último aliento y se dejó caer en ese sueño eterno del cual no despertaría jamás.

 **Fin**


End file.
